All About Loving You
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU JoLu one shot.


A/N – This is a very special one shot for the lovely Mimm who is dear to my heart! She is the queen of doing things that other told her she wasn't supposed to able to do and I am thankful for that! Mimm, I love you, please continue to rest and get better! Flashbacks are in italics!

**All About Loving You**

They weren't supposed to meet. She wasn't supposed to trust him. He wasn't supposed to kiss her. They weren't supposed to want each other. She wasn't supposed to defend him. He wasn't supposed to protect her. They weren't supposed to fall in love.

But then again, Johnny and Lulu never did anything they were supposed to do.

"Honey, can you get my zipper?" Lulu asked, struggling to pull the zipper of her dress all the way up.

"Can I pull it down and take you back to bed?" Johnny wondered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"This party is for us," Lulu reminded him for the hundredth time that day. "It's not everyday we get to celebrate our twentieth wedding anniversary."

"I know," Johnny sighed, pulling her zipper to the top. "That's why I want to celebrate it our way."

"We will," Lulu promised, turning to face him. "We're going to go to this party and then take advantage of Carly's offer."

"The honeymoon suite at the Metro Court all to ourselves," Johnny smiled. "That's something to look forward to."

"Oh, you have no idea," Lulu smirked, pulling him closer to her.

"I like the sound of that, Mrs. Zacchara," Johnny muttered kissing her softly.

"_Can I have this dance, Mrs. Zacchara?" Johnny asked sweetly._

_Lulu's heart stopped momentarily as Johnny called her by his name for the first time. They had been married for a little over an hour and now it was time for their first dance at their wedding reception._

"_That sounds amazing," Lulu smiled, taking his hand. "Call me that again."_

"_Mrs. Zacchara," Johnny repeated, leading her over to the dance floor. "My wife. My love."_

"_I love you," Lulu whispered as he pulled her into his arms._

"_You love me, what?" Johnny wondered._

"_I love you, Mr. Zacchara," Lulu replied._

"_You're finally mine forever," Johnny said happily as the song started and they began their first dance as husband and wife._

"You two are going to be late," Bailey called from the doorway, shaking her head as her parents pulled apart suddenly.

"Since when do you know the meaning of time?" Johnny asked, smiling at his daughter.

"Since I'm all grown up and responsible," Bailey replied, returning his smile.

"Don't say that," Johnny groaned, pulling his seventeen year old into a hug. "You're my little girl."

"_This is...incredible," Johnny whispered, looking at Lulu. "We have a daughter."_

"_I can't believe it," Lulu smiled, holding her newborn carefully. "She's a miracle."_

"_She's beautiful, just like you," Johnny muttered, pressing a kiss to Lulu's cheek._

"_You think she looks like me?" Lulu questioned._

"_Yeah," Johnny nodded. "I can't wait to see what color her eyes are."_

"_Well, maybe if you hold her and talk, she'll open her eyes," Lulu suggested._

"_Are you sure?" Johnny asked skeptically._

"_Of course," Lulu giggled. "I think it's time you held your little girl."_

"I can be your little girl and be grown up and responsible," Bailey argued, looking up at her dad.

"You promise?" Johnny wondered.

"Yes, Dad, I promise," Bailey laughed.

"Where's my son?" Lulu asked, smiling at the bond between father and daughter. "I'm feeling neglected."

"Uncle Nik told him he had to wear a tie, so he's in his room trying to figure it out," Bailey explained, turning to her mom. "I told him to ask one of you for help, but he's-"

"Stubborn," Lulu finished. "He doesn't really have to wear a tie."

"He does if I do," Johnny cut in.

"Then you go help him," Lulu replied.

"Fine," Johnny sighed. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Johnny headed down the hall and poked his head into Ian's room and smiled at his son, fiddling with his tie.

"You need help, buddy?" Johnny asked.

"I got it, Dad," Ian answered.

"Just taking your time?" Johnny questioned, stepping into the room.

"I looked it up online, it's not supposed to be that hard," Ian muttered, throwing the tie down.

"Well, it gets easier with time," Johnny shrugged, picking the tie back up and handing it to him. "But, everyone needs a little help at first."

"Even you?" Ian wondered.

"I was the worst," Johnny laughed.

"Who taught you?" Ian asked.

"Well, no one, really," Johnny replied. "It took me a few years, but I finally figured it out on my own."

"Guess I'm lucky to have you," Ian said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I think I'm pretty lucky to have you as a son," Johnny said, running his hand over Ian's dark hair. "You ready to learn?"

Ian smiled and nodded and Johnny talked him through tying the tie. As he finished, Ian's grin widened as he checked out his appearance in the mirror. Johnny chuckled, knowing there was never any doubt that this was his son.

"_Daddy!" Ian called, running down the stairs and into the kitchen._

"_What?" Johnny asked, turning to his five year old._

"_I'm ready for school!" Ian said, jumping up and down._

"_Really?" Johnny wondered. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yup!" Ian nodded happily. "I got all dressed up in my best clothes. I look good!"_

"_You do," Johnny agreed. "But where's your backpack?"_

"_He left it on the bed," Lulu muttered, walking into the room._

"_I don't want it, it makes me wrinkled," Ian whined._

"_Sweetie, you have to have all of your stuff," Lulu tried._

"_Can't I just carry it?" Ian asked._

"_Sure," Johnny replied and Lulu frowned at him._

"_He needs to wear it right," Lulu argued, hitting his shoulder._

"_Hey, you're going to wrinkle me," Johnny chuckled._

"I thought you two were going to meet us downstairs," Lulu called from the doorway. "You both look good, no need for more mirror time."

"Mom, if I look bad, it reflects on you," Ian replied, looking over his shoulder at her.

"You could never look bad, baby," Lulu smiled.

"I'm not a b-" Ian started and Johnny elbowed him to cut him off. "Dad!"

"You're her baby if she wants you to be," Johnny said pointedly and Ian rolled his eyes.

"Go on downstairs," Lulu said, tilting her head to the door. "Your sister is waiting in the car and I don't know how much longer she's going to give you."

"Okay," Ian said, walking to the door, but pausing. "Happy anniversary. I'm...really glad you two got married. Not just because that's why I'm alive, but...because it makes you happy. I love you both."

"I love you, sweetie," Lulu said, hugging him as she tried to hold her tears back.

"I love you, too, buddy," Johnny said, putting his arms around both of them.

"Wrinkles, wrinkles," Ian chuckled, pushing them both away and trying to hold his own emotions in.

Ian quickly ducked out of his room and Johnny laughed at his son's rare sentimental moment. Lulu leaned her head against Johnny's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm glad we got married, too," Johnny whispered, pressing his forehead to her temple.

"_I..." Lulu squeaked, her mouth continuing to move, but no words coming out._

"_Please don't say no," Johnny begged, linking his fingers with her._

"_Marriage, are you serious?" Lulu wondered._

"_Of course," Johnny smiled. "You're the love of my life. No question in my mind. Why wouldn't we spend our lives together?"_

"_Because...what if you get tired of me?" Lulu asked._

"_What if you get tired of me?" Johnny challenged._

"_I'm not going to...don't do that," Lulu said suddenly, seeing his angle. "I just...I've seen it not work too many times."_

"_Lu, you and me, we're not like everyone else," Johnny said, squeezing her hand. "We can make it."_

"_How can you be sure?" Lulu questioned, her resolve weakening._

"_How can I not be?" Johnny countered. "You're my heart. I would die without you and that means I have to make sure you're going to be mine forever."_

"_I am," Lulu promised._

"_So that's a yes?" Johnny asked hopefully._

"_That's a yes, handsome," Lulu smiled. "Let's get married."_

Lulu snapped from her memory as her door opened. She couldn't believe they were already at the Haunted Star for their party.

"Ready?" Johnny asked, helping her out of the car.

"Yes," Lulu nodded, grabbing his hand and letting him lead her inside.

"Lulu! Johnny!" Carly said happily, running over to the couple. "Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks, Carly," Lulu replied, hugging her cousin. "And thank you for this party and everything you're doing for us today."

"Of course," Carly responded. "Twenty years is something amazing in this day and age. I've never been able to do it, not for a lack of trying."

"How are things with you and Steven?" Lulu wondered, smiling as Johnny headed for her father.

"Good," Carly smiled. "I'm hoping I finally found the right one."

"He seems to be the only person who has never been threatened by your friendship with Jason," Lulu pointed out.

"I think that's because we really started dating when he was Jason's doctor," Carly noted. "He saw us interact and he knew it was only friendship and would never be more."

"Speaking of Jason, do you think he'll actually show?" Lulu asked.

"He better, unless he wants to hear me complain to him until the end of time," Carly said seriously.

"_Groomsman?" Jason asked, his eyebrows raised in shock._

"_Yeah, you will escort Carly down the aisle," Lulu explained._

"_I don't do weddings," Jason argued._

"_You're not going to my wedding?" Lulu pouted._

"_He is going to your wedding," Carly cut in, glaring at Jason._

"_Of course, I'm going, but I was going to sit in the back," Jason said, glancing to Johnny for help. "Keep a low profile."_

"_Sweetheart, maybe we could ask someone else," Johnny suggested softly._

"_Who, Johnny? Who?" Lulu yelled, getting upset._

"_I can't believe you are going to ruin her wedding like that," Carly said in shock, shaking her head._

"_Lulu, are you crying?" Jason asked with wide eyes._

"_No," Lulu sniffed._

"_Yes, she is," Carly said, getting in Jason's face. "How does that make you feel?"_

"_Shut up, Carly," Jason muttered, pushing her aside and sitting next to Lulu. "I'll be a groomsman, alright? Just tell me what I have to do."_

"What are you two smiling about?" Bailey wondered, walking over to them.

"Oh, just remembering how easy it is to trick Jason into anything when you put two Spencer heads together," Lulu laughed.

Johnny's head turned toward his wife's laughter and he felt his heart beat a little faster.

"You still look at her the way you did the day you got married," Luke observed.

"She's still the light of my life," Johnny smiled, turning to his father in law.

"Yeah, mine, too," Luke agreed, patting him on the back. "I'm glad she has you, though."

"She doesn't need me," Johnny muttered, looking at Luke. "I need her."

"_Where the hell is my wife?" Johnny demanded, staring down Tracy at the Quartermaine mansion. "I saw her car, I know she's here. Let me see her."_

"_No way!" Tracy yelled. "You've been married less than a year and she already got smart enough to walk out on you. I'm not going to let you see her and risk her changing her mind!"_

"_She didn't walk out on me," Johnny said angrily. "We had a fight, it happens. Now, get out of the way and let me go work it out with her."_

"_I don't think she wants to work it out," Tracy snipped._

"_Spanky," Luke called, coming into the room. "Let Junior see Lesley Lu."_

"_Luke, this man hurt your daughter," Tracy replied. "And you want to just let him continue to do it for the rest of her life?"_

"_This man loves my daughter and she loves him, too," Luke countered. "So, I'm going to let them decide what happens between them and stay out of it."_

"_Thank you, Luke," Johnny said, dashing up the stairs and making his way into the room he knew had once been Lulu's._

"_I can't believe you argued with Tracy like that," Lulu muttered as soon as the door opened._

"_I wasn't going to let her keep me from making this right," Johnny said, closing the door behind him. "I'm so sorry."_

"_No, I'm sorry," Lulu said, rushing into his arms. "I shouldn't have left."_

"_I shouldn't have yelled," Johnny countered, squeezing her tightly._

"_I yelled first," Lulu noted, pulling back to look at him._

"_It's okay," Johnny smiled softly. "Just promise me you'll never leave again. I thought I was going to fall apart."_

"_I promise," Lulu nodded._

"She needs you just as much," Luke said, catching Johnny's eye. "If she didn't, you two wouldn't have made it to today."

"Thanks, Luke," Johnny smiled.

"Hey, congratulations," Lucky said, joining the two at the bar. "Twenty years with my sister. That couldn't have been too easy."

"It was a breeze," Johnny replied, shaking his hand.

"Twenty years with any woman is never a breeze, mate," Ethan argued, walking over.

"As if you would know," Johnny joked, slapping his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm domesticated," Ethan chuckled.

"Yeah, he's been with this girl for two whole months," Lucky quipped.

"Don't be too quick to judge, Cowboy," Luke cut in. "At least he's got himself a lady."

They all laughed again and Johnny felt a hand wrap around his waist.

"This can't be good," Lulu said, giving them all a look. "Usually anytime I catch the four of you together, something bad happens in the near future."

"_Honey, I'm home," Lulu said, announcing her presence as she walked in the front door._

_She heard the sound of laughter filtering down the stairs and cocked her head to the side._

"_Johnny!" she called out._

"_Sweetheart, I wasn't expecting you so soon," Johnny replied, rushing down the stairs and kissing her soundly._

"_What are you doing that you're trying to hide?" Lulu asked, pushing him away._

"_Nothing," Johnny answered, glancing over his shoulder toward the stairs. "I was just thinking of surprising you with something, but it looks like you'll have to wait another day."_

"_Johnny," Lulu said, feigning sweetness. "I'm five months pregnant and very hormonal. Normally, I would play your game, but right now I want the damn truth. What's going on?"_

_Before Johnny could respond, a crashing sound came from upstairs and Lulu's eyes flashed with anger. She stalked toward the stairs and Johnny followed, afraid of what exactly his father and brothers in law had done. They rounded the door into what was slowly becoming the baby's nursery and Lulu froze. Sensing her rage, Johnny slipped his hands over her shoulders and tried to prevent her outburst._

"_I'm sure it was an accident," Johnny whispered._

"_I don't care," Lulu seethed. "My baby's crib is in a pile on the floor, Johnny."_

"_Our baby," Johnny corrected._

"_Oh, no," Lulu said, turning to face him. "My baby. It can go back to being yours, too, when you fix this."_

"_Pumpkin, it wasn't Junior's fault," Luke spoke up._

"_He left the three of you alone up here," Lulu argued, looking at him and then turning back to Johnny. "Why were they even up here in the first place?"_

_"They were going to help me paint," Johnny answered._

"_Seriously, Lulu, it wasn't Johnny's fault," Lucky added. "He was trying to do something nice for you."_

"_Then how did the crib get broken?" Lulu demanded._

"_Dodge is a klutz," Luke shrugged._

"_You did this?" Lulu asked, glaring at Ethan._

"_It was an accident," Ethan replied sheepishly._

"_Johnny," Lulu said, turning to her husband. "Get him out of here before I kick his ass."_

"We're just here to honor you and your husband, sis. Whatever happens next is going to be an accident, I swear," Ethan said, making everyone laugh.

"No accidents allowed at this party," Carly informed them, walking over. "Especially since the fun part is just about to start."

"What fun part?" Lulu asked, looking at her cousin suspiciously.

"Just have a seat at your special table and you'll find out," Carly smiled.

Johnny and Lulu reached for each other's hand and smiled at each other about how in sync they always were. They walked over to the table that had their names on it and took a seat. Carly got everyone's attention and had them sit down, as well, at tables scattered across the casino.

"Thank you for coming, everyone," Carly said happily. "We're here to honor the happiest couple any of us know, Johnny and Lulu Zacchara."

Everyone clapped and some laughed at Carly's true statement.

"Anyway, I wanted to make this day special for them and I knew the best way to do that was to have their two beautiful children make a little presentation," Carly said as Bailey and Ian made their way to the front of the crowd.

"We wanted to tell everyone the love story of our parents," Bailey smiled, clicking on the projector and letting a picture of Johnny and Lulu be displayed to everyone. "But, it was sort of hard, since we weren't alive for the first of it."

"So, we did a little research with family and friends and this is what we came up with," Ian added.

Bailey clicked the remote and a new picture came up. Well, technically two pictures. A mug shot of each of them was displayed and everyone started to laugh as Johnny and Lulu got wide eyed.

"We found out that our parents have always been a little crazy," Bailey giggled.

"_I can't believe you got us thrown in jail," Lulu snapped._

"_Right, because I'm the one that insisted on pulling over because I couldn't wait until we got home," Johnny said sarcastically._

"_Don't try to pin this on me, Zacchara," Lulu argued. "And don't try to act like you didn't agree as soon as the words left my mouth."_

"_I am pinning it on you, Spencer," Johnny replied. "You're the one that's so damn sexy that I can't think straight."_

"_Oh, don't even try to compliment me to get out of this," Lulu muttered, standing up and walking over to him. "We're in the PCPD in handcuffs on charges of lewd behavior. Commenting on my attractiveness is so not helping you."_

"_I'm not trying to get out of anything. I'm speaking the truth," Johnny smirked._

"_If we do jail time, I am so not marrying you," Lulu threatened._

"_Liar," Johnny laughed. "You love me and you think this is just as funny as I do."_

"_I do not," Lulu argued._

"_Oh, please," Johnny said, rolling his eyes and lifting his hands over her head to bring her in close despite his handcuffs. "You probably want me even more now."_

"_You're so full of yourself," Lulu breathed, leaning in close to him. "And ridiculously irresistible to me."_

_Lulu maneuvered her handcuffs so her arms were around his neck and their lips met slowly. Their kiss was becoming more heated, but the door opening caused them to pull apart._

"_Are you kidding me?" Lucky said, entering the room. "Not a good way to get the charges dropped."_

"We just lost all credibility with them," Lulu sighed and Johnny chuckled, slipping his hand over her shoulders.

"I think our favorite thing to learn about was their wedding," Ian said. "I've never known my dad to be very emotional, so learning that he was on that day was pretty cool."

"_Oh my..." Johnny breathed as he got his first glimpse of Lulu in her wedding dress._

"_Take it easy, mate," Ethan whispered from beside him._

"_She's perfect," Johnny smiled, feeling the tears gather in his eyes as the woman he loved more than anything walked toward him._

_Lulu held his eyes as she made her way down the aisle with Luke beside her. When they got to the end, Luke joined their hands and both Johnny and Lulu smiled widely with tears of joy glistening in their eyes._

"_Take it one day at a time and never let anyone tell you it won't work," Luke advised before kissing Lulu's cheek and going to sit down._

"_You look beautiful," Johnny whispered, wiping away a tear that escaped her eye._

"_You look pretty good yourself," Lulu replied._

"It's like it was yesterday," Johnny smiled, feeling tears prick his eyes once again.

"Twenty years," Lulu muttered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You're still beautiful," Johnny said, kissing her temple softly.

"Now, we'll skip most of the boring parts," Bailey continued. "You know, all the stuff before Ian and I came along."

Everyone laughed and Johnny and Lulu beamed with pride.

"And we'll get on to the more interesting times," Ian said as Bailey switched the picture again. "Now, neither of us remember this, but apparently, it was great."

Johnny shook his head at the picture on the screen. Lulu covered her face and the whole room laughed at their reaction.

"_Mommy!" Bailey screamed, running toward Lulu._

"_What, baby?" Lulu asked, picking up her four year old daughter._

"_Where's Ian?" Bailey wondered._

"_He's with Daddy," Lulu smiled._

"_Noooo," Bailey said, dragging the word out._

"_Yes, he is," Lulu replied. "Daddy took Ian outside to play."_

"_Daddy said Ian was with you," Bailey said, tilting her head._

"_Johnny!" Lulu called, pushing open the back door and looking for her husband._

"_What, Lu?" Johnny asked._

"_Where is our son?" Lulu demanded._

"_He wanted to go inside," Johnny explained. "I put him in the door and told him to come find you."_

"_He's two!" Lulu said, freaking out. "And I haven't seen him."_

"_Calm down, sweetheart, he's got to be in the house somewhere," Johnny muttered, trying not to worry._

"_He could be hurt, Johnny," Lulu sighed._

"_I know, I'm sorry," Johnny offered. "I should have brought him all the way to you."_

"_Let's just find him," Lulu suggested._

_Johnny and Lulu split up to search the house and after thirty minutes, they still hadn't found Ian. Lulu called her family to come and help as Johnny began searching outside. It was as if their little boy had just disappeared. Luke, Tracy, Lucky, Ethan, Carly and Jason all joined the search party, but after another hour, Ian was till nowhere to be found._

"_Bailey, are you sure you didn't see Ian?" Johnny asked, blaming himself completely for his son going missing._

"_Of course I did, Daddy," Bailey smiled._

"_Excuse me?" Lulu questioned, coming over to her. "Do you know where your brother is?"_

"_Uh-huh," Bailey nodded._

"_Why didn't you tell us before?" Johnny demanded._

"_'Cuz he was hiding really good and that's not how you play the game," Bailey explained._

"_Bailey Maria Zacchara," Lulu said sternly. "Where is Ian?"_

"_I can't tell!" Bailey insisted._

"_Why not?" Johnny asked._

"_Because that's not how you play the game!" Bailey repeated._

"_What game?" Johnny wondered._

"_Hide and seek," Bailey answered._

"_Are you telling me that Ian has been hiding for almost two hours, playing hide and seek and you've known where he was this whole time and didn't tell us?" Lulu questioned angrily._

"_I didn't know where he was the whole time, Mommy," Bailey replied. "When I first asked, I hadn't found him yet."_

"_Why didn't you tell us when you found him?" Johnny inquired._

"_Because that's not how you play the game!" Bailey sighed._

"_Baby, this is not a game," Johnny said seriously. "We though Ian was hurt somewhere. Mommy and I are worried sick, now tell us where he is."_

"_He's just in the dryer," Bailey shrugged._

"I can't believe I would have done something like that," Bailey laughed. "But I could totally imagine Ian hiding in the dryer!"

"I still don't know how he got in there," Johnny chuckled.

"I still think that Bailey helped him get in there," Lulu said, smirking at her children.

"I agree," Ian muttered, glancing sideways at his sister.

Everyone laughed again and Bailey and Ian started flipping through more pictures and telling stories. Johnny shifted even closer to Lulu as they listened and laughed along. Lulu laced her fingers through his and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"The last memory I'd like to share is of earlier today," Bailey smiled. "I walked in to my parents' room, like I've done for as long as I can remember and I found my parents like I almost always do. Together and grinning at each other like they were the only two in the world. It's my greatest wish that I can find someone to share that kind of love with me. Because as much as twenty years is a great milestone, it's only the beginning. My parents will celebrate fifty years together, assuming and hoping they live that long. So congratulations on your great start, Mom and Dad. Thank you for being the best role models in love any daughter could ask for."

"And that any son could ask for," Ian added. "Enjoy the next however many years you have together. You both deserve the best."

Johnny and Lulu stood up and headed for their children. Everyone clapped as they all hugged each other. After a few moments, Johnny turned to the crowd and wrapped his arm around Lulu's waist.

"Thanks to everyone for coming," Johnny offered.

"It means a lot to both of us," Lulu cut in. "We're blessed to have friends and family who care so much about us and our family."

"Just like Bailey said, we still plan to be together for the rest of our lives, so we'll see you at the next party," Johnny joked and everyone laughed.

"Now, everybody drink up and there's cake!" Carly announced.

Johnny and Lulu continued to mix and mingle as their party went on through the evening. Lulu was talking to Tracy when she felt Johnny's hand come to the small of her back.

"Tracy," Johnny said politely. "You don't mind if I steal my wife for a moment, do you?"

"No, at this point, I've finally accepted that you're not going anywhere," Tracy replied, smiling slightly.

Johnny returned the smile, knowing that her hatred for him had eased into a love-hate relationship over the last two decades. Johnny led Lulu onto the deck of the boat so they could be alone and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You ready to get out of here?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm, where have I heard that before?" Lulu countered.

"_You ready to get out of here?" Johnny whispered, tugging on Lulu's hand and trying to pull her toward the elevators._

"_It's our engagement party, we can't be the first people to leave," Lulu argued._

"_Sure we can, the guests expect it," Johnny smirked. "We're supposed to be sneaking off to have hot sex."_

"_We're not going right now and if you keep asking, we're not having sex tonight either," Lulu muttered._

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Johnny said, trying to keep a straight face.

"_You ready to get out of here?" Johnny questioned, wrapping his arms around Lulu from behind._

"_We're only going to have one wedding, Johnny, I want to enjoy it," Lulu replied, leaning against him._

"_But, we're only going to have one honeymoon and I want to make that as long as possible," Johnny said, kissing her lightly on the neck._

"_What am I going to do with you?" Lulu asked, turning to face him._

"_I can think of a few creative answers to that question," Johnny smiled._

"_Thirty minutes and then we can go," Lulu giggled._

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about," Lulu said, suppressing a smile.

"_You ready to get out of here?" Johnny wondered, pressing a kiss to her forehead._

"_How are we supposed to leave our babies?" Lulu asked, frowning slightly._

"_Sweetheart, it's just for one night and they're in good hands with Carly," Johnny said soothingly. "Bailey's not much of a baby anymore, anyway."_

"_I can't believe she's three," Lulu murmured, tears coming to her eyes._

"_Hey, she's still got a long way to go before she's too old to admit to loving us," Johnny said, holding Lulu's face in his hands. "We've been planning this trip to Manhattan for two months, just you and me, remember?"_

"_Yeah," Lulu nodded._

"_When was the last time we got to sleep through the night, huh?" Johnny questioned._

"_I don't remember," Lulu sighed._

"_Well, don't look forward to it, tonight, anyway," Johnny said, winking at her. "I've got big plans for you."_

"_Really?" Lulu asked._

"_Yes," Johnny said, tugging her toward the door._

"_I guess as long as they don't interfere with my plans for you, I'll allow it," Lulu replied, giving him a wink of her own._

"Alright, I admit, I've asked you to leave with me a few times before," Johnny whispered, pulling her closer. "But have I ever disappointed?"

"Definitely not," Lulu answered, leaning up and placing a careful kiss to his lips.

"So, what do you say?" Johnny wondered.

"I say, let's sneak out the back way so we don't have to bother with goodbyes," Lulu smirked.

No, Johnny and Lulu weren't supposed to meet. She wasn't supposed to trust him. He wasn't supposed to kiss her. They weren't supposed to want each other. She wasn't supposed to defend him. He wasn't supposed to protect her. They weren't supposed to fall in love.

But then again, Johnny and Lulu never did anything they were supposed to do.

Thank goodness.


End file.
